


Wondrous effect

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur comes back to his flat at the end of the day
Kudos: 7
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #406:Donate a prompt





	Wondrous effect

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. Prompt : Scattered clothes by [](https://van-maniac.livejournal.com/profile)[van_maniac](https://van-maniac.livejournal.com/)

Arthur knew something was amiss as soon as he entered the living room. They were clothes everywhere. Shirts on the couch. Jeans on the coffee table. T-shirt on the armchair and on the floor. He even spotted a tie next to Kili’s cushion next to the bay window.

  


Two options came to Arthur’s mind: Gwaine’s and his wardrobes had imploded or his flatmate had gone crazy. 

  


He could bet on the second one. 

  


“Gwaine?”

  


No answer. Arthur went to the bedrooms’ corridor, following a trail of even more clothes.

  


“Is that my shirt?” he exclaimed as he spotted a white shirt with black trim around the cuff. “Gwaine!!”

  


No answer but Arthur heard noises coming from Gwaine’s room. He picked the shirt from the floor, dusted it and went to his flatmate’s room. 

  


He found Gwaine lying on his bed, his arms outspread, surrounded by what looked like the rest of both their wardrobes.

  


“Gwaine! What’s going on?”

  


“I have nothing to wear!”

  


“Are you kidding me?”

  


“I... I should cancel.”

  


“Cancel what?”

  


“I have a date.”

  


“Oh... I see.”

  


Arthur suddenly calmed down. 

  


If he was honest with himself, Arthur wasn’t sure he understood what was going on. Gwaine had dates nearly every weekend but he had never transformed their apartment in a shop after the first day of sales. 

  


Arthur realised he had no idea of what to do to help his friend so he did what he always did in such cases. He called Merlin. 

  


***

  


Arthur and Merlin let themselves fall on the couch. All the clothes had been folded, hung and put away. 

  


“He’s in love,” Merlin said. 

  


“Gwaine?” Arthur laughed.

  


“Arthur, we’ve known him for years. Have you already seen him panic like that before a date? Have you already seen Gwaine panic fo anything?”

  


Arthur took a few seconds to think about it. Perhaps Merlin was right.

  


“I wonder who had managed to make Gwaine fell in love…”

  


“Yeah… I’d love to meet him, too.”

  


“So? We wait here until he returns?”

  


“Of course! Pizza?” Merlin asked taking his phone.

  


Arthur nodded. They had to know who could have that effect on Gwaine!


End file.
